Desires of Emptiness
by Ukeboi88
Summary: AU. Formerly known as Pet. After a series of horrific tragedies, Naruto had given up on ever being happy. But when a shocking secret is revealed, Naruto receives a second chance at happiness. The question is, with who? Revived, see note inside.
1. The Difference Between Then and Now

Ugh, I hate this part. I do not own Naruto or anything related to the franchise, nor am I making any profit for writing this. Anyone who does not like yaoi is advised to hit the back button now. Still here? Enjoy.

Dashes (-) denote a passage of time, change of scenery, etc.

* * *

_Prologue: The Difference between Then and Now_

* * *

Itachi Uchiha had always wanted a pet. It was perhaps the one material thing he had been denied in life. Though the Uchiha family was extremely wealthy and could easily afford pretty much anything, Itachi's father disapproved of pets and had firmly put his foot down. So it came as a great surprise to the Uchiha heir when his parents decided to adopt a third child, on his thirteenth birthday no less. Itachi remembered the moment well.

_Flashback_

"Could you please repeat that Father?" Itachi asked, unsure if he had heard right.

"I said that your mother and I have decided to adopt another child." Fugaku replied, looking at his eldest son strangely.

"And _why_ have you decided this without even asking me?" Itachi asked coldly, giving his parents the family glare.

"Well…it's actually because of you that we decided this was best Itachi." Mikoto, his mother answered. "You see, the real reason that we are adopting this child is so that Sasuke will have a playmate. We've seen how distant you can be because of the way we raised you and we want to stop that from happening to Sasuke. We only need one heir, so why go through all of that again with Sasuke? Anyway, the matter has already been decided and the boy will be arriving here next week."

Hearing the finality in his mother's voice, Itachi knew that the subject was closed. Resentment burned within him and he fought to keep his normally emotionless expression.

"I see." the teen said as he withdrew from the room, seemingly unperturbed by what had occurred. In reality, Itachi was furious. Once again his parent's incredible stupidity had managed to surprise him. 'They raised me to be their perfect little heir and now they dare complain about it?!' he thought savagely, remembered how his parents had isolated him in his childhood. When other children had been out playing and having fun, he had been forced to remain at his studies or perfect one of the many skills and activities they forced on him. "I'll get them for this. And whatever brat they adopt too." he announced to his darkened bedroom

_End Flashback_

In the years since that day Itachi had calmed somewhat. He was now seventeen and had just finished his accelerated graduation program at Konoha University, the most prestigious college in Japan. His parents expected him to start work at the family company by the end of the summer. Sighing at his fate, Itachi leaned over the balcony and watched his two brothers playing below.

Uchiha Sasuke reminded Itachi of himself to a certain extent. His biological brother was reserved, arrogant, selfish, and had a tendency to be quite rude to anyone who displeased him. Itachi supposed that it was because of their parent's neglect that Sasuke became so distant. He was only friendly with their adopted brother, Uchiha Naruto, who had been adopted precisely to prevent Sasuke from becoming like he had.

In contrast to Sasuke, Naruto was loud, outgoing, kind, and very affectionate. His warm nature had slowly but surely endeared him to everyone at the Uchiha mansion, their parents included. The aura of childish innocence he exuded was simply too strong for anyone to think badly of him.

It had come as quite a shock to the eldest Uchiha when he had realized that he loved Naruto. He had treated the boy as an invader; an insect not worth his time or notice, but as Naruto grew, Itachi found himself admiring the blond more and more with each passing day. As was the case with Sasuke, Naruto was the only one Itachi really cared about in the world. Though he did possess some degree of affection in regards to Sasuke, it was nowhere near as strong as what he felt for Naruto. The little blond truly made him happy.

"Itachi-niichan!" Naruto yelled from down below, finally noticing that he had returned. He ran into the house, closely followed by Sasuke.

Itachi turned and braced himself for the inevitable running hug that Naruto was so fond of giving. Sure enough, within moments Naruto burst onto the balcony and flew through the air, landing safely in Itachi's outstretched arms.

"Itachi-niichan is home!" he squealed happily, burrowing his face into his older brother's chest. Itachi smiled at Naruto's familiar antics; he had greatly missed the boy while away at school.

"I missed you to Naru-kun" Itachi whispered, setting his brother down and ruffling his blond locks. He glanced up just in time to see the jealous expression on Sasuke's face replaced with a look of indifference. Of who Sasuke was jealous of, however, Itachi wasn't sure. "Sasuke, you're looking well." he offered in greeting. The boy nodded and turned to head inside.

"Let's go Naruto." Sasuke called from inside the house.

"But I want to play with Itachi-niichan!" Naruto whined, clinging to Itachi's leg.

"It's all right Naru-kun, go with Sasuke. I have some business to take care of now anyway. We'll play later ok?"

"Promise?" the boy asked, eyes hopeful.

"I promise." Itachi smiled. Sometimes Naruto was just too cute for his own good.

"Yay! Ok, I'll see you later niichan!" the blond yelled as he raced off after Sasuke.

Feeling strangely more confident than he had before, Itachi headed towards his father's study, ready for what was to come.

-

"The matter is closed Itachi! I am your father and my word is final. If you don't like it then find somewhere else to live!" Fugaku Uchiha screamed at his eldest son from across his desk. They were currently in his study, discussing Itachi's future at Uchihatech Industries. Itachi had no interest in joining the family company and as usual his father would hear none of it. Seeing that he was wasting his time, Itachi rose to leave without another word.

He headed out the elegantly carved doors and started towards where he was sure his brothers would be; the pool. On the way he stopped by his room and changed into his swimsuit, a black Speedo with a red streak right across his…well you know. He paused for a moment to admire his body in the mirror; all that extra work at the university gym had definitely paid off.

Somewhat cheered by the prospect of spending time with his brothers, he left his room and headed outside. Sure enough, Itachi spotted his two brothers laughing and splashing each other playfully in the shallow end of their Olympic-size swimming pool the moment he stepped out onto the veranda.

"Itachi-niichan!" Naruto yelled excitedly when he spotted his eldest brother approaching. Somewhere around his 5th birthday he had taken to announcing the older boy's presence whenever he appeared. Itachi didn't really mind; it was very cute after all.

Itachi waved at the two and continued walking towards the deep end of the pool. He got onto the diving board and executed a perfect dive. Naruto applauded wildly while Sasuke tried and failed to look unimpressed. Itachi meanwhile, swam all the way to the shallow end and came up under Naruto. The startled blonde suddenly found himself three feet above the water on his brother's shoulders. His surprise quickly turned to happiness and he cheered as Itachi walked farther out into the water.

"Wow I've never been out this far before!" the blonde gasped, wrapping his tanned arms around Itachi's neck.

"That's a nice tan you've got Naru-kun." Itachi complimented, noticing the stark contrast between Naruto's and his own skin. Uchihas didn't tan. Period.

"Thanks! Sasuke tried to get one too but he couldn't!" the blonde giggled. He looked back and waved at the forgotten brother, only to find he had disappeared. "Hey where did Sasuke go?" he asked, leaning forward so that his face was only inches from Itachi's, albeit upside-down.

"Oh he's gone? He must have had to use the bathroom or something I guess." Itachi drawled, not really caring where his other brother had run off to. He had what he wanted already. Suddenly the wind picked up and Naruto started shivering.

"I think it's time to get out niichan, it's getting cold!"

"Would you like to go to the Jacuzzi instead?" Itachi asked, heading back towards the shallow end.

"I'm not allowed to go in there. Papa will get mad at us." Naruto warned as Itachi

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him will it?" Itachi answered, setting the blonde down.

"Um, I guess its ok. But only if you give me another piggyback ride!" Naruto giggled, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Deal." Itachi laughed, picking the blond up once more.

-

Meanwhile back in his and Naruto's shared room, Sasuke was crying, something he always seemed to do when Itachi was around.

"Why why why!? Why does he love him more than me?!" the second Uchiha screamed, punching his tear-soaked pillow.

"Sasuke-sama are you ok in there?" a maid asked from outside.

"GO AWAY!" the brunette screamed, throwing the pillow at the closed door.

"As you wish Sasuke-sama." the woman answered, shaking her head and walking away. "Someone really should do something about that little brat." she muttered angrily. "Oh well, I'd better go and check on the other one."

"I'll get him for this! I'll figure out something somehow…" Sasuke told himself over and over again. Before long, he had cried himself to sleep.

-

"Wow, it's really warm in here! Thanks niichan!"

"You're welcome otouto." Itachi smiled, amused as always by the childish amazement he had come to expect from his adopted brother. Said brother was currently occupying himself with one of the many hot water jets.

"Ah, there you are Naruto-san! I was surprised to find you and Sasuke-sama apart. Did something-oh! Itachi-sama I didn't know you had returned. Welcome home." the maid bowed when she spotted Itachi.

"Thank you. Yes, Naruto is with me and everything is fine." Itachi drawled, his emotionless expression back in place.

Very well sir, can I get you or Naruto-san anything?" she asked courteously. Naruto was still too preoccupied with the wonders of the water jet to hear her, so Itachi shook his head and she walked off towards the mansion. He watched her for a minute or two, wondering what was going on with Sasuke, when suddenly Itachi noticed that the only thing he could hear was the Jacuzzi jets.

Alarmed, Itachi looked around wildly but didn't see the blond. Naruto _never_ left him, regardless of what they were doing. Tiny alarms went off in Itachi's head and he realized that Naruto must have fainted from the heat. He quickly searched underwater and pulled out the unconscious blond. He wasn't breathing.

Fighting back panic, Itachi laid his brother on the ground and began giving him mouth to mouth and chest compressions. Somewhere in his subconscious, it occurred to Itachi that the blonde's lips were amazingly soft. To his immense relief, Naruto began to breathe again almost immediately. He coughed up some water and gradually opened his eyes.

"Itachi-niichan?" he asked weakly, wondering why his older brother was looking so much paler than usual.

"Thank god you're ok Naru-kun." Itachi rasped, visibly breathing a sigh of relief. He embraced his little brother tightly. "Now I see why you aren't allowed in there." he whispered. "Let's go back inside." Not waiting for an answer, Itachi picked him up carefully and started walking back to the mansion.

"Ok." Naruto agreed tiredly, letting his head rest on Itachi's shoulder. After a minute he was out like a light, safely sleeping in his brother's arms. On the way the same little thought about the blonde's lips kept bothering Itachi. 'Best not to think about it.' he decided after depositing the sleeping blond in his bedroom. He glanced over at Sasuke and couldn't help but marvel at how different they looked while asleep. Sasuke looked fitful and angry, while Naruto, despite what had just happened, was the very picture of innocent happiness. 'I wonder how they'll take my surprise.' Itachi thought fleetingly before closing the door.

-

"I understand Uchiha-san. I'll take care of it right away." a rather sinister-sounding voice echoed through the study.

"Very good. See to it that there are no mistakes." Fugaku warned, turning off the video phone. He turned around in his chair to stare over the mansion grounds. Folding his hands under his chin, he began to chuckle deviously. "We'll see what you have to say now Itachi."

-

Since he had come to live at the Uchiha mansion, Naruto had gained the love and respect of the entire staff. The only exception was in the mornings when they had to wake him up. It was a painstaking process to rouse the little blond and those given the task had nicknamed it "Waking the Beast." So you can imagine their delight when Itachi announced that he would be waking his siblings every morning. Of course, they wondered why the Uchiha heir was taking such a menial task unto himself, but they didn't dare to ask. Who wants to ruin a good thing ne?

Itachi was very pleased that the servants had been so agreeable to the new change in routine. He didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't sure what he would have said if they had asked what he was doing. Explaining that he wanted Naruto's first smile every day to be for him and him alone didn't seem like it would be an especially easy task. Not to mention the embarrassment and questions such a statement would raise.

Itachi entered his brothers' bedroom and found that Sasuke was already awake and reading a book in bed.

"What do you want?" the younger boy asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously the second he spotted Itachi.

"Watch your tongue otouto. You shouldn't speak to your elders so rudely!" Itachi snapped. He had never been the nicest person in the mornings. Or at all really. Seeing the hurt in his biological brother's eyes, Itachi sighed and sat down on the end of Sasuke's bed. "Sorry." he offered, trying his best to look apologetic. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin the big surprise.

"It's ok." Sasuke mumbled after a moment of tense silence. "You're here for Naruto right?" he asked, glancing over at his brother's bed. Spiky blond hair was just visible through the covers.

"No, I'm here for both of you actually. I have a surprise planned for today."

"A surprise? What is it?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Itachi chuckled, ruffling his brother's hair. "Come on, help me wake Naruto. I heard from the servants that it's become quite the task nowadays."

"They just don't know how to do it right." Sasuke giggled. He got out of bed and crossed the room to Naruto's bed. He yanked away the covers and revealed the sleeping blond. "The trick is to tickle him!" Sasuke yelled and began tickling Naruto's stomach. Almost instantly the blonde's eyes shot open and he began to laugh hysterically.

"Stop ha ha it Sasuke ha I can't ha ha breathe!" Naruto gasped through his fit of laughter.

"Hurry up and get up then or you'll ruin the surprise!" Sasuke ordered. That got Naruto's attention.

"Surprise? What surprise? Is it food?" he chirped, sitting up so fast that he narrowly missed head butting Sasuke.

"Watch it! I don't know what the surprise is yet that's why you have to get up idiot!"

"Ok!" Naruto chirped. He really loved surprises after all.

Itachi, meanwhile, watched his brothers' antics in silent amusement. Though he found their interaction to be undeniably cute, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Sasuke had built up such a level of intimacy and trust with their adopted brother. On top of that, he had claimed Naruto's first smile of the day. "If you two are done, we need to get going." Itachi told the pair.

"Itachi-niichan! Are you the surprise?"

"No Naruto, I'm the one giving you the surprise." Itachi chuckled. "But we really have to get going or we're going to be late. Hurry up and get ready to leave."

"But niichan, I haven't had my morning bath yet!" Naruto protested. He loved baths and he needed one every morning to properly wake up. "Where's Achika-neechan?" he asked, referring to the servant that usually helped bathe him.

Itachi was at a loss. He hadn't known about Naruto's new bathing habits. Well, there was only one thing to do he decided. "She's busy Naru-kun. I'll help bathe you for today." Though he was able to keep his voice from betraying any emotion, Itachi was feeling intensely uncomfortable with the situation. He knew that he had an unhealthy love for the adorable little blond and something like this would only make things worse.

"Yay niichan is giving me a bath!" Naruto screamed and scurried off into the adjoining bathroom.

Itachi watched him go and turned to look at Sasuke, unsurprised to find the boy glaring at him. "Something wrong?" he asked coolly.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, nothing. I think I'll take a bath too since we're going out." he decided after a moment and followed Naruto into the bathroom. Sighing, Itachi got up and walked into the bathroom as well. This was going to be awkward…

"I want a bubblebath!" Naruto exclaimed, running over to the cabinet and pulling out a bottle of strawberry-scented bubblebath solution. He opened it and dumped nearly half the bottle into the quickly-filling bathtub. The soap started foaming instantly and by the time Sasuke turned of the water the giant tub was nearly overflowing with bubbles. "I forgot Iruka!" Naruto exclaimed, referring to the prized dolphin toy he had lovingly named after the man who ran the orphanage. He ran into the bedroom and retrieved the toy, tossing it into the tub where it floated merrily. Then, shedding his clothes with the kind of shamelessness that only young children possess, he hopped in the tub himself and began splashing about. Sasuke and Itachi just stared, similar thoughts running through their minds. Sasuke turned to look at Itachi and cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh. Right." Itachi breathed, figuring things out quickly. He turned around and stared into the bedroom until he heard Sasuke lower himself into the tub as well. He turned around and, pulling over a stool, sat down next to the tub. "Come here then Naruto." he ordered, grabbing a bottle of shampoo from a nearby shelf. He squeezed out some of the fruity substance and began to wash his brother's hair. Itachi found himself amazed at the silky softness of Naruto's blond locks. After he had finished washing Naruto's hair, Itachi beckoned Sasuke over and was surprised when the boy complied. "You guys can take care of the rest right?" he asked after he had finished washing both of them. The pair nodded in unison. "I'll meet you downstairs then. Do hurry up though or we'll be late." With that he left the bathroom.

"You heard him, we've got to hurry and finish washing Naru-gah!" Sasuke suddenly found himself the lucky victim of a bath glomp courtesy of Naruto. "What are you doing Naruto?!" Sasuke asked, trying to keep his cool and failing spectacularly. He was sure that he must be beet red by now.

"I'm so excited Sasuke! I wonder what the big surprise could be!" the blond chirped, still attached to the brunette's midsection. He seemed unaware of how dangerously close he was to Sasuke's…ahem. After another moment of random glomping, Naruto released his brother and climbed out of the tub. He ran into the bedroom, tracking water everywhere, but Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to be angry just then. He stared after the blond and gradually melted back into the bathtub. Was it normal for a simple hug to have such an effect on him Sasuke wondered, a big grin gracing his normally stoic features as he rose to follow Naruto into the bedroom.

-

Twenty minutes later found an impatient Itachi waiting for his brother's in the main hall. It seemed to him like an eternity since he had left them to finish getting ready. The two finally appeared just as Itachi had decided to go and check on them.

"We're ready Itachi-niichan!" Naruto piped up merrily, noticing the annoyed look on his eldest brother's face.

"What took you two so long anyway?" Itachi inquired as the pair descended the staircase.

"Well, we would have been ready a lot sooner if Sasuke hadn't taken forever deciding what to wear!" Naruto teased. Sasuke blushed and said nothing. He wanted to look good on whatever outing Itachi had planned! He was wearing his favorite blue t-shirt, the one with the Uchiha symbol embroidered into the back and a pair of comfy black shorts. Naruto on the other hand, was wearing a loose orange tank top and very short blue shorts. Sasuke's outfit was stylish; whereas Naruto's was…well he was just Naruto. It didn't need any further thought on Itachi's part.

"Finally ready?" Itachi asked when the two stood in front of him.

"Yeah let's go niichan!" Naruto cheered wildly. The suspense and thrill of the unknown surprise was really starting to make him hyper. He ran to the door and opened it, only to collide with a little girl in a Girl Scout uniform who had been standing there about to knock.

"Owww!" the little girl cried as Naruto landed on her. Naruto quickly got off of her and apologized.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" he said again and again, helping her up. The girl, who was angry at being knocked over, took one look at the blond and instantly lit up. Sasuke and Itachi easily identified the starry look in her eyes; love. And they didn't like it one bit.

"It…its ok." the girl reassured Naruto breathlessly. "It's my fault anyway. I was going to knock and see if you wanted to buy some cookies, but now they're all crushed…" Naruto looked at the destroyed boxes of cookies and pouted. Then, he had an idea.

"Itachi-niichan, can this girl come with us?" Naruto chirped, surprising both of his brothers and the girl herself.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Naruto." Itachi started to refuse, but upon seeing the earnestly pleading look in Naruto's eyes, he sighed and nodded his agreement. Sasuke was shocked to see his normally inflexible brother bend to Naruto's will.

"Yay!" the blond cheered, grabbing the girl's hand and racing off towards the garage.

By the way, what's your name neechan?" Naruto asked happily on the way to the car.

The girl blushed before replying, "My name's Anko. Anko Mitarashi."

Itachi and Sasuke meanwhile, gave each other knowing looks and silently agreed to a truce. This girl had to be dealt with…

-

As he watched the car pull away from the mansion's elaborate driveway, Fugaku Uchiha sighed and wondered if this was really the best thing to do. Despite their disagreements, he loved Itachi and did not want to have to go through with his plan. But as usual, the tiny little voice in his head that told him to forgive his eldest son was silenced by his overwhelming pride.

"You will have to learn the hard way just what it means to be an Uchiha my son." he murmured before turning away from the window and heading into his study to make a call.

-

"Are we there yet?" the trio of children chorused, causing a vein in Itachi's forehead to throb violently.

"No." he hissed, trying to master his annoyance and concentrate on driving. He didn't want to get into an accident…or did he? No, he decided, crashing the car wouldn't be the best way to silence the three children. 'Why didn't I just have the chauffeur drive?' he wondered in vain.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Three giggles answered him. Itachi was no fool; he knew that they were trying to piss him off on purpose for their own entertainment. Or at least Naruto and Sasuke were; the girl was probably just going along with the crowd. Damned mob mentality.

"Are we-"

"NO! And stop asking or I'm turning this car around right now!" he added for good measure. That did it all right.

"But you promised us a surprise!" Naruto pouted and turned to his newfound friend for comfort. "Anko-chan, Itachi-niichan is being mean to me!" Anko patted him on the head like one would a noisy puppy and shot an angry glare at Itachi, a glare he happily returned full force via the rearview mirror. Unsurprisingly, he won.

Sasuke, meanwhile, peered jealously over at Anko, who was now cradling Naruto's head in her lap. Naruto himself had closed his eyes and was making small noises that greatly resembled purring as Anko played with his hair lovingly. The younger Uchiha wondered briefly what it felt like to hold someone like that.

"We're almost there. You can see it out the windows if you look." Sasuke couldn't help but appreciate Itachi's ability to ruin a moment, though he didn't blame his older brother in the slightest. Quite the opposite in fact. This girl was fast becoming a threat in Sasuke's eyes. She had to be stopped and soon…for the good of their baby brother! At least that's what he told himself and after all; ignorance is bliss.

"Wow!" Naruto and Anko gasped together as their destination came into view. Sasuke turned to look out of the window and dropped his mouth in awe. They were fast approaching the happiest place on earth…

"Disneyworld!" Naruto screamed, managing to jump in his seat despite the considerable obstacle his seatbelt imposed.

Itachi couldn't suppress the smile that fought its way to his lips on seeing their reaction. They all looked so perfect like that, innocence and anticipation in their eyes, their cute faces radiating happiness. They were going to have the time of their lives, or they would have, if only Itachi had been watching the road just a bit more closely.

"Niichan lookout!"

Too late...

-

When Itachi came to it took him a minute to remember what had happened. They were approaching Disneyworld, the kids were ecstatic, Naruto had looked positively breathtaking and then… and then they had been hit by a massive transport truck and been sent flying off the road

"Naruto!" Itachi screamed, springing up and wincing in pain. His left arm was definitely broken and his leg didn't seem do be doing too much better. He craned his neck around to look in the backseat and found another pair of eyes identical to his own staring back at him. Sasuke. His little brother's eyes were filled with so many emotions that they made him pause, despite their situation. Fear, hurt, anger, sadness; all were present and made even worse because Itachi knew that he was the cause. But that wasn't what was important now. "Sasuke are you OK?"

The younger Uchiha nodded and pointed to the floor behind the driver's seat. "Naruto." The tone of his Sasuke's voice made Itachi shiver in fear, something that he couldn't ever remember doing before.

Completely forgetting his own injuries, Itachi got out of the car and opened the rear door. There on the floor, covered in glass and blood, lay his unconscious baby brother.

"Shit, Naruto! He fished his cell phone out of his pocket and finding it miraculously undamaged, tossed it to Sasuke. "Call 911 and tell them to get an ambulance out here immediately." Itachi ordered, picking his unconscious brother up and laying him down on the glass. The blood was coming from a nasty gash across the blonde's forehead and a series of smaller ones on his cheeks.

"Itachi-niichan…" Sasuke said, sounding sick. Itachi would have disregarded him if not for the fact that he had called him 'niichan', something only Naruto was prone to do.

"What is it Sasuke?" he asked, looking up from Naruto's unconscious form.

"The ambulance is on their way but…"

"But what?"

"I think Anko is dead."

Itachi said nothing; he only went back to checking over Naruto. This couldn't really be happening. It had to be a horrible dream! Itachi kept repeating the mantra over and over again, willing his mind to believe it, but unfortunately it didn't stop him from passing out a few minutes later, just as the ambulance arrived.

"Naruto…"

-

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The monitoring machine in the hospital room chirped on, heedless of the silent struggle taking place within the mind of its occupant.

Uchiha Itachi was currently lost in the dark sea that formed his subconscious, battling against his inner demons. Anger, fear, guilt, along with a hundred other emotions flooded Itachi's dreams, despite his best efforts to suppress them. And through it all, Itachi saw Naruto again and again, unconscious and bleeding, and remembered that he was the cause. His adorable little brother had been hurt, maybe even killed, because of his negligence. It was a bitter pill to swallow.

Suddenly, Itachi was aware of distant voices. They sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite recognize them due to the fog surrounding his mind.

"-could have been killed!"

"Dear calm down."

"-told you he was unstable! This tears it Mikoto, this time I'm really serious! For everyone's sake Itachi has got to go."

A pause.

"Very well, I'll give my consent. Go and inform them."

Footsteps and a heavy sigh.

"Forgive me Itachi and goodbye. It's for the best this way."

Silence.

-

When Itachi finally came to, he remembered nothing of the overheard conversation. He opened his eyes to find a young nurse arranging some flowers on the nightstand beside his bed.

"Oh, you're awake Uchiha-san! I'll go and inform your parents at once." she said upon noticing her patient watching her.

Itachi tried to remember why he was in the hospital and for five glorious seconds drew a complete blank; then it hit him.

"Naruto!" he cried, sitting up only to wince as a wave of nausea and pain washed over him.

"Don't try to move." a gruff voice came from the door. Itachi looked over towards the source and was met by the hard gaze of his father.

"How are they?" he asked at once, not bothering to hide the worry in his voice.

His father sighed wearily and moved to sit down beside the bed before answering. "They'll be alright. Sasuke only had a few minor cuts and bruises and Naruto is stable now. He'll carry the scars from this accident the rest of his life though."

"And the girl?"

"She's alive, but barely. They're monitoring her in the ICU. She had a lot of internal bleeding, but they managed to stop it and repair the damage during surgery. That Dr. Tsunade really is a marvel."

Itachi breathed a visible sigh of relief at the news. Everyone was ok. Everything was going to be fine…

Seeing his eldest son smile after so many years almost broke Fugaku's resolve, but in the end he held firm. "There's something else we need to discuss Itachi."

That tone, Itachi recognized that tone. It was the same one his father used on so many occasions during his ruthless transactions. Oh yes, Itachi knew that tone…

"For awhile now your mother and I have been concerned about you. There's no doubt in either of our minds that you're gifted beyond compare, but you lack discipline. So, I've decided upon a solution." He paused, waiting for a response from his son and, receiving none, continued on. "A friend of mine in the military has been interested in you for quite some time now. I think you've met Major Orochimaru once or twice before haven't you? Anyway, he believes that you would be a fine addition to his unit and I for one agree with him.

"You can't be serious." Itachi replied, shocked at his father's tactics. He had expected some kind of retaliation, but not _this_.

"I am dead serious Itachi. You haven't shown any interest in joining me at the company or any career of your own. What's more, you're a bad influence on your brothers, especially Sasuke now that he must take your place as heir. This incident was the last straw. Your mother and I both agree that the strict training regimen of the military will be just the thing to straighten you out."

"But you can't just force me to join!" Itachi protested, still too dazed to come up with any other argument.

Fugaku smiled grimly at his son's desperation. The boy was normally so unshakable that this was a refreshing change. He was backed into a corner now and they both knew it. "Ah, but I can. You're not 18 yet and I'm still legally responsible for you. And the Major is making a special exception in your case."

"But…"

"No buts. The decision is final. When you are well enough the Major will be coming by to get you. I'll send your necessities after we return home."

"Do I even get to say goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke?" Itachi asked, his voice cold with the realization that he had finally lost to his father.

"No, they're coming home with us tonight. You've done enough damage to them already. We're going to tell them that you've died from your injuries and hopefully spare them any further damage on your part."

Itachi couldn't contain his anger any longer. To be forced into the army was one thing, but to lose his brothers, to lose Naruto… "What!? You can't do that to them, I won't let you!" He tried to rise and strike his father, but fell back, too weak from the crash to manage anything other than a single swipe.

Fugaku easily avoided the feeble attack and sighed with resignation. "I'm sorry it had to be this way my son, but you've left us no choice." Without another word, he got up and left, leaving Itachi all alone in the world and at the mercy of his emotions.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

* * *

There, now that the prologue is finally in order, we can get on to the actual story. I'm kinda pissed that the hits count for this story has dropped from 15000 to 4000 thanks to my chapter merging, but oh well. Please review with any questions, comments, or criticisms.


	2. Desire: Solace

This takes place 8 years after the prologue, which has been revised, edited, and is worth a second read to anyone who had done so previously. Naruto is now 16, Sasuke 17, and Itachi is 24. I'm **now working under a new title, ****Desires of Emptiness** **The premise of this change focuses on the three main characters being emotionally 'empty' when separated, but complete or whole when together. Each chapter will be named differently (desires) as a result. As you read, you should be able to match the desire to one of the three main characters and figure out who the chapter revolves around. This will also give important clues as to the final pairing as time goes on.** Anyway, hope you like it and sorry for the wait guys!

Dashes (-) denote a passage of time, change of scenery, etc.

* * *

_Desire: Solace_

* * *

Mitarashi Anko was not a happy girl. Here she was, all ready to go on the big American-style camping trip she had planned and it was being ruined by her blockhead of a best friend .

"Naruto? Naruto wake up!" No answer. "I'm coming in!"

She opened the door and looked around disgustedly at the mess, vaguely wondering how someone with over twenty servants at his beck and call could possibly keep a room so disorganized. Spotting a mop of blond spikes sticking out from under the covers, she stalked over to the sleeping boy.

"Naruto get your ass out of bed now or so help me I'll fucking castrate you!" she yelled in his ear. All she got in response was a single eye cracking open slightly.

"Anko? Wha ya doin 'ere?" Naruto mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"We're going to be late! For the camping trip dumbass!" she added on seeing his blank look.

At once Naruto's eyes shot wide open and he leaped out of bed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Why didn't my alarm clock go off?! Why-"

"Why aren't you wearing anything?!" Anko screeched, covering her eyes to hide the blonde's nude form from view.

He looked dumbly down at himself "Oh sorry." He failed to notice her peeking while he pulled on some boxers and a pair of jeans. "Better?"

She lowered her hands and sighed, used to things like this happening, but annoyed all the same. "Yes. Just hurry up and get ready or we really will be late. Please tell me you already packed your stuff."

"Yeah, all my bags are downstairs in the entrance hall."

"Good. I'll meet you downstairs then."

He waited until her footsteps faded from hearing and walked over to his desk, pulling a small photograph from it its frame. He stared at it for a moment, oblivious to the world around him. In the picture stood a younger version of himself, along with his two adopted older brothers, Itachi and Sasuke.

"Itachi-nii…"

A saddened look flickered across the boy's features, evidence of the painful memories running through his mind.

"It's been so long since that day you were taken from us Itachi-nii. I know you wouldn't want me to be sad…you always hated it when I cried." He brought the picture over to the window and gazed out over the mansion grounds for a moment before his focus returned to the photo.

"Things have been so hard on us without you here. I know Sasuke misses you, even if he won't admit it. And mom and dad…well I'm sure you already know about them. The three of you must be running things up there by now eh?" He chuckled softly and looked skyward.

"I've got to get going though. I'm not spending today alone this year niichan; I'm going camping with all of my friends. I hadn't really planned to, but Anko-chan yelled at me about it…she said I should stop 'pulling a Sasuke' as she calls it and try to have fun. I wish Sasuke would come with us too, but he's got work to do, as always." He paused for a moment, as if unsure of what to say next.

"Anyway, happy birthday." He sighed and placed the picture on the desk, then finished getting dressed. As he was about to leave, he glanced one more time at the picture on the desk and smiled, shutting the door and heading downstairs.

After the door closed, a small breeze blew in through the window, sending the picture dancing across the room to where it landed on the bed.

-

Naruto was unsurprised to find his brother waiting for him in the entrance hall. He didn't look happy, or at least he looked less happy than usual. Which wasn't very happy at all when the blond thought about it.

"Sasuke are you ok?" the blond asked his scowling brother.

"No." was the response.

"Do you want me to-"

"No Naruto, you're going. I don't want you hanging around here thinking about Itachi all day. He's dead and there's no way to bring him back."

Immediately after he said it, Sasuke knew that that had been a mistake. Naruto's face had drained of all emotion and his normally vibrant blue eyes seemed to harden and dim.

"Naruto look, I didn't mean-" Sasuke started to apologize, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away and looked straight into his brother's eyes. Deep sapphire met darkest onyx.

"No Sasuke, you said exactly what you meant."

Without another word to his stunned brother, the blond picked up his bags and walked out the door.

"Naruto what took you so long? Let's go; move it or else!" Anko yelled at him from the driver's seat of her SUV.

"Sorry Anko-chan, I was just saying goodbye to Sasuke." He quickly loaded his things into the back and climbed into the passenger seat.

"What did the bastard do now?" she asked, starting the engine and pulling out of the elongated circular driveway that lead to the Uchiha mansion.

"Nothing. It was nothing."

"Uh-huh, sure Naruto. One of these days you'll listen to the genius that is moi and tell Sasuke to pull the 2x4 out of his ass." she chuckled.

"Wow conceited much Anko?"

"You know it. Hey open up you two!" she yelled at the security guards by the gate.

The two guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, opened the gate and wished them a safe trip.

"Man that chick scares me." Izumo said after the SUV had disappeared down the street. Kotetsu only nodded in agreement before going back to the TV show he was watching.

-

Meanwhile, across town in a luxury sedan, a plan was coming to fruition.

"Are you sure about this Itachi? Remind me again why I have to go."

Itachi Uchiha scowled at the man beside him. "I've told you already Kisame; I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for awhile to throw off Sasuke's suspicions."

"Right, I get that part, but why is this necessary in the first place? If it were me, I'd be glad to know that my long-lost brother was alive."

Itachi snorted derisively at the notion of Sasuke being glad to see him. "You don't know my little brother. All he will see me as is a threat to his inheritance and to our youngest brother."

"Ah yes, the one you have the obsession with. You know Itachi; I hear that incest isn't good for your karma. You might want to reconsider."

That earned Kisame a stony glare and a hard slap courtesy of his superior, which the military man took in good stride.

"Not that I have to explain myself to you _lieutenant_," Itachi spat the word like an insult, "but Naruto and I are not related. He is an adopted Uchiha and I am no longer an Uchiha. Therefore, I may do whatever I like."

"Right, right, how could I forget? Just remember your promise to me after this is all over." Kisame grinned.

"Yes, yes I know, I'll recommend you to General Pein for promotion as soon as this ordeal is finished."

"Good. It's high time I moved up the ladder anyway. I have to say that I'm glad Major Orochimaru is no longer with us; he always did scare the shit out of me. Not that I'll have any problems with filling his position, mind you." he added.

"I just want to get this all over with and see my family again." Itachi sighed and looked out the window.

The silence was interrupted by Kisame's cell phone ringing. He answered it and spoke briefly with the man on the other end.

"That was Deidara. Your little brother has left with some purple-haired girl."

"That would be Anko. I'm surprised they're still friends after all this time."

"Are they together?"

"If they are, they won't be for much longer." He glanced at Kisame and saw the dubious look on the other man's face. "I'm not going to kill her you idiot, but I know how to break them up if I have to."

"Whatever, as long as I get my promotion I'm happy. Shall we go then?"

"Yes, I do believe it's about time to set things in motion."

-

"Anko for the love of ramen slow down!" Naruto yelped in fright as soon as they hit the highway.

"I can't slow down or we'll be late thanks to you! Besides I feel so alive right now!"

"You're going to get us killed I swear! I knew I should have insisted on taking my car."

Anko burst out laughing and managed to swerve dangerously close to another car in the process.

"Watch out damnit!" Naruto was praying to the powers that be that he would make it through this trip alive and in one piece.

"Sorry Naruto, but the idea of you taking us camping in a fucking Porsche is just too funny."

"Yeah well, at least I don't drive like a maniac."

"No, you drive like an old lady who can barely reach the gas."

"Better safe than sorry." Naruto 'hmphed' and resumed praying for his life.

"Hey there's Kiba's truck just ahead of us!"

Naruto looked up and to his horror realized that Anko was right; their friend was only a hundred feet or so in front of them. Naruto put two and two together, but it was too late.

Anko slammed her foot down on the gas pedal and accelerated wildly, weaving in and out of traffic until they were side by side with the pickup.

"Hey Kiba!" Anko yelled out the window, startling the occupants of the truck. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Ino all turned and stared in dumb amazement at the cheerfully waving girl.

"KIBA YOU IDIOT WATCH THE ROAD!" Ino screeched when she looked over and saw the brunette gawking at Anko.

Kiba jumped and turned his attention back to the road, casting nervous side glances out the window every few seconds. Anko always did manage to unnerve him.

"Hey Anko, where's Naruto?" Ino asked, quite over her shock and ready to have a conversation despite their surroundings.

"Huh? He's right beside," she glanced down at the floor where Naruto was trying not to vomit, "me. Get up here you moron."

"Don't ever do that again Anko! Fuck you could have gotten someone killed. Or worse, you could have gotten me killed!"

"Ah shut it ya crybaby, we're fine right? Say hi to Ino while you're up here."

"Hi Ino." Naruto deadpanned, waving weakly at the grinning blonde girl, who blew him a kiss in response.

"Have you guys seen Hinata and Shino? They were supposed to come with us, but they never showed." she asked.

"They're going to be late, but they'll make it. Hinata called me earlier and told me." Naruto answered.

And so, the three friends happily carried on a conversation in the middle of a busy highway while going upwards of 50 miles per hour; to the utter amazement of Kiba and Shikamaru. Things were certainly going well so far…

-

Back in Konoha, Sasuke was having a horrible day. Naruto was pissed at him, some lowly idiot had spilled coffee all over his new suit (he was fired immediately of course), and he had a throbbing migraine. To make matters worse, he had a very important meeting with a representative of his chief financial competitor, Hyuuga Corp.

As if on cue his top aide, one Hatake Kakashi, entered the room and informed him that the Hyuuga official had arrived.

"Send him in."

A minute later, the man was shown in and sat down.

"Sasuke-sama, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from my uncle."

Sasuke took a moment to look the man over before responding. Long brown hair tied in a neat braid, white, seemingly pupil-less eyes, skin that rivaled snow in it's pallor, a crisp black business suit, and an aura of importance that befit his status to top it all off; yes this man was a Hyuuga through and through.

"Likewise Neji-san. I've heard about you from Hinata."

Sasuke smirked at the surprise that registered in the other man's eyes on hearing this.

"You know Hinata-sama?"

"Yes, my younger brother is acquainted with her. They're off on a camping trip right now actually."

"Camping? Hinata went camping? That seems so-"

"Beneath her?" Sasuke interjected. "I feel the same way about my brother, but-"

"Once they get their heart set on something there's no stopping them." Neji interrupted in turn. "Yes, I know the type all too well."

"It's their friends' doing entirely, of course."

"Of course." Neji agreed with an icy smile.

Sasuke cleared his throat softly, his mind drifting to Naruto for a moment before he remembered what the meeting was really about.

"I've never been one for long, drawn-out presentations Neji-san, so I'll just get right to the point. Recently, I've realized that our Special Projects Division has neither the resources nor the manpower to keep up with the rising demand lately. And with the influx of new projects and ideas, as well as increased government spending, I know that Hyuuga Corp. is in much the same position." He paused, waiting for the pale man's reaction.

Neji mulled the brunette's words over for a minute before responding.

"Though it pains me to admit it, what you say is quite true. What exactly do you propose we do Sasuke-sama?"

"It's very simple. I believe that the time has come for our two corporations to join hands in order to maximize product development and quality. Of course, the financial gains of such an action would be enormous; as I'm sure you're well aware."

"A merger? I'm afraid that my uncle would never agree to it, even if it is in both parties' best interest. He has his unshakeable pride after all."

Luckily for Sasuke, he had foreseen this little problem.

"Not a merger per se; call it a joint venture if you will. We can create a subsidiary company and pool both of the parent's resources into it. That way we will be able to handle rising demands and spare ourselves unnecessary competition. What do you think?"

"It certainly seems like a workable idea to me. Unfortunately, what I think counts for little if Hiashi-sama does not agree. Still, I think I will be able to get him to consider your proposal at the very least."

"Excellent. I look forward to hearing his views on the situation."

With that, the two men rose and shook hands before bidding each other goodbye.

As soon as the Hyuuga was out the door, Sasuke's shoulders dropped and he sank back into his chair.

"God damnit I hate formal meetings." he grumbled to no one in particular.

A minute later, Kakashi reentered the office after having shown Neji out and inquired how the proposal went over.

"It went about as well as I had expected. Not outstanding, but not horrible either. I can't stand looking Hyuuga's in the eyes though."

"Yes, they are somewhat odd. He was quite the looker though, don't you agree?" he chuckled, teasing his boss over his darkest secret.

Kakashi was the only living person that knew of Sasuke's orientation, a fact that the Uchiha reminded him of whenever he grew annoyed by the silver-haired man's remarks about his sexuality. Which was quite often, but the man was a genius, albeit a perverted one.

"Anything else that requires my attention today?" he asked, ignoring his aide's question.

Kakashi pulled out his PDA and looked through it. "You've got a shareholders meeting at two and then another meeting with the Director of Personnel immediately following that.

"Right. What's his name again?"

"You're kidding right? You don't even know your own executive's names?"

Sasuke glared at the man and shook his head.

"I don't believe you; you sit through board meetings with these people every week!"

"As long as they do their jobs well, what difference does it make whether or not I know their names?" Sasuke countered.

"Well, I suppose that's true. But what are you going to do if we ever have an office party?"

Sasuke stared at the man incredulously, wondering how anyone could ever think that he would ever throw a party for his employees.

"Right." Kakashi sighed, getting the hint. "Well _her_ name is Yuhi Kurenai and she's been with the company for almost seven years now. And she's got quite a nice ass." he added, causing Sasuke to scowl at him.

Yes, Sasuke was having a horrible day indeed. And it was only getting worse…

-

By the time Kiba and Anko managed to find the campgrounds, it was close to dusk and everyone was in a surly mood. They drove up to their assigned site and were surprised to see Shino's van parked nearby and two tents already pitched. The teens piled out of their respective cars and began to unload their things.

"Oh he-hello everyone." Hinata greeted her friends when she emerged from her tent.

Shino's head popped out of his tent and he nodded his acknowledgment of the new arrivals before disappearing back inside.

"How on earth did you guys get here before us?" Kiba asked the Hyuuga heiress.

"Oh, I um, really don't know. We were surprised wh-when you guys weren't here."

"It's because you're fucking retarded and took a wrong exit twice Kiba." Anko supplied helpfully, dumping a box full of supplies into said boy's arms.

"Hey! You followed me!" he protested.

"You told them to follow us, idiot." Shikamaru added, dropping another box into the brunette's arms.

"And don't forget that you had the lead!" Ino finished, dumping a heavy bag on top of the boxes. Their combined weight caused Kiba's knees to buckle and he pitched backwards, supplies raining everywhere.

"Guys, lets just unpack everything and set up the tents before it gets too dark to see." Naruto always tried to be the voice of reason in situations like this; he hated to see the few friends he had fighting with each other.

"Na-Naruto-kun is right. It will be dark very soon." Hinata stuttered, a blush rising to her cheeks when Naruto smiled appreciatively at her.

"They're right. It would be too troublesome to pitch the tents in the dark, so everyone shut it and get to work."

"I've got no problem with that, as long as we're all in agreement that Kiba's a retard." Anko snickered. She was already half done setting up her fold-out tent.

Within ten minutes all of the teens had finished setting up, with the exception of Kiba. His family believed in doing things the 'rugged way' and had provided him with an old-fashioned, stick tent. Poor Kiba hadn't even managed to get the cloth around the frame before a passing gust blew the whole thing over.

"Guys I can't get this thing to stay up!" he whined after his 3rd failed attempt.

Everyone else was sitting around the campfire that Shino had started and enjoying a light dinner of fried bacon and eggs.

"We don't wanna hear about how you can't get it up Kiba!" Anko yelled over her shoulder, drawing a laugh from everyone except Shino, who smiled slightly.

"But guys! Where am I gonna sleep?" He walked over to the fire and shot pleading puppy eyes to everyone in turn, until Naruto finally broke.

"Alright fine, you can share my tent, but you better not try anything." Naruto sighed, well aware that Kiba was bisexual and had wandering hands. Sometimes, he really hated being the nice one.

"Nice, thanks Naru!" He sat down next to the blond and glanced at the empty frying pan. "Is there any left?" he asked, looking hopefully at his friend's food.

"Nope, you'll have to live with these."

Kiba turned to Shikamaru just in time to be hit in the face by the bag of chips he had thrown. Everyone laughed as the brunette toppled over backwards in surprise.

"What the fuck was that for Shikamaru?" Kiba demanded, clambering back onto his seat.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" the lazy boy yawned, not sparing his friend a glance.

"Fine be a fucking prick, I don't care. Thanks for the food." he mumbled grumpily and started eating.

"Hey guys lets tell ghost stories!" Ino suggested. This met with general approval and Anko volunteered herself to go first.

And so the gang started telling stories to pass the time, each trying to outdo the other and terrify their friends.

-

"Finally this day is over. It couldn't possibly have been any worse." Sasuke sighed; entering his home after what he was sure was the longest, shittiest day in the history of long, shitty days.

"Rough day little brother? Itachi asked, looking up from his seat in the entrance hall.

"Yes, too many damn business meetings. I fucking hate this job Itachi." Sasuke answered tiredly, walking past the elder Uchiha towards the kitchen. In his exhausted state it took the poor boy awhile to realize what had just happened.

Itachi waited patiently until Sasuke came tearing back into the room a few minutes later, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Itachi! What the fuck, you're supposed to be dead!" he yelled in an accusatory tone.

"Nice to see you again too, Sasuke. And no, so sorry to disappoint you, but I'm quite alive."

"B-but how? Father said you died from the crash…I don't understand."

"Father lied. After that crash he disowned me and forced me into military service. But now that he and mother are no longer with us, I've come back to see how the two of you are doing."

Itachi rose and walked over to his brother, circling around him and observing his growth.

"Well it looks like you turned out ok, at any rate. How's Naruto been?"

"He's been…good." Sasuke replied weakly. Surely this had to be an illusion. That had to be it; he was exhausted and seeing things. Sasuke had almost convinced himself of this when an unfamiliar man walked in.

"Ita-chan this place is too big, I can't find a bathroom anywhere!" the hulking man complained.

"Theres one down that hall and to the left. Oh and meet my little brother Sasuke. I've told you about him right? I'm sure I have. Sasuke, this is Kisame, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you at last, Sasuke. I'd love to stay and chat, but nature calls and your carpet looks expensive."

Sasuke stared dumbly after the man and then at Itachi.

"What?" the eldest Uchiha asked, his eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Nothing, he's um, nice. I'm glad that you found someone Itachi."

"So am I. What about you though? Girlfriend, boyfriend, anything? And what about Naruto?"

"We're both still single."

"Oh. Well you'll find someone eventually otouto; I hear you're quite the eligible bachelor. But right now you look ready to drop, so I'll leave you alone and go make sure Kisame isn't lost again. We'll talk tomorrow ok?"

Itachi didn't wait for a response and shuffled down the hall after Kisame, leaving a shell-shocked Sasuke in his wake. The young CEO eventually got over his shock and went to bed, resolved to deal with everything after a nice long bout of unconsciousness.

-

"And then the giant arachnid jumped out and captured him, draining all of his blood on the spot!" Shino finished dramatically, switching the flashlight on at just the right moment, which, in turn, reflected off of his sunglasses and highlighted his features creepily.

The girls and Naruto screamed in fright, but Shikamaru and Kiba were less than impressed.

"That was so lame Shino." Shikamaru drawled. He lay back and stared up at the starry sky, officially oblivious to anything around him.

"I don't get it, what part of that was scary? If it had been fleas it would have been scary, but who's afraid of a stupid giant spider?"

"Evidently, these four." Shino gestured to the huddled together teens, who quickly broke apart once Kiba started laughing at them.

"I wasn't scared of the story!" Anko yelled, incensed. "I was scared that Shino said more than three words. It's got to be a sign of the apocalypse. And I'm too young and beautiful to die!"

"You're delusional is what you are." Kiba quipped.

"What'd you say you stupid mutt? You and me right now, let's go."

"Guys d-don't, it's been such a fun evening, don't ruin it b-by fighting."

While this was going on, Naruto had silently gotten up and walked over to his tent unseen. It was Ino who finally noticed his absence.

"Hey where did Naruto go?

"Bed." Shino whispered, getting up and heading over to his own tent.

"Holy shit its 2 a.m.!" Anko exclaimed, looking at her cell phone.

"I guess we should all go to bed then." Everyone got up and walked towards their respective tents, "You coming Shikamaru?" Ino asked, noticing that he had remained on the ground.

"It's too troublesome to get up and move. I'm just as comfortable here as I am over there. And here I get to watch the stars."

"Suit yourself, but don't come crying to me if you catch something."

(A quick note: the tents are pitched a good enough distance apart that the occupants can talk without those in other tents hearing their conversation. Sorry for the author insert.)

Kiba entered the tent expecting to see Naruto sleeping peacefully and was shocked to find the blond awake and sitting up in his sleeping bag, sorrow written on his face.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Kiba asked, stripping down to his boxers and putting on his pajamas. "Naruto?"

"The last time I slept with someone was with Itachi when I was little." Naruto whispered. He was dangerously close to tears now and trying his best to fight them. This trip was supposed to distract him from the dreaded anniversary, not make things worse.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know. I can sleep outside I guess…"

He rose to leave, but Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"No! Its…I'm fine, really."

Kiba cupped the blonde's face in his hands and tilted his head up to face him. "Really? You don't look fine Naruto. I think I should comfort you."

Naruto blushed at their close proximity, his mind quickly succumbing to the whirlwind of emotions sweeping through him. He tried to pull away, but Kiba held him fast, slowly bringing their lips together in a heated kiss.

The pair broke apart after what seemed an eternity; Kiba panting nervously and Naruto staring off into space oddly.

Before either of them knew it, Naruto was on top of the brunette, desperately kissing every bit of skin he could reach. Kiba moaned appreciatively and rolled them over, his hand roaming up Naruto's shirt and over his firmly toned chest.

Now Kiba was no fool; he knew where this could lead. And to say that he wouldn't enjoy it would be a lie. But as much as he wanted something like this to happen, he couldn't stand the thought of taking advantage of a vulnerable friend.

So when the blond rolled them over again and Kiba suddenly found Naruto's hand in his pants, he knew that he had to say something. Damned sense of moral decency.

"Naruto, stop. We can't do this." he gasped, trying unsuccessfully to push his friend off.

"Why not?! You certainly want to." Naruto countered, giving Kiba's swiftly hardening erection a quick squeeze.

Kiba's breath hitched and he squirmed uncomfortably for a moment, until, with great effort, he managed to break free of the blond.

"You don't really want this Naruto. Think about it for a sec; you're lonely and depressed about your brother and your hormones are getting the better of you. Besides that, you're straight. If we do this now you're going to regret it later and I'll feel like shit for taking advantage of you."

Kiba desperately hoped that the blond would see his reasoning because he didn't think himself capable of any further resistance if he didn't. His body certainly didn't want to resist and his mind was only capable of so much before giving itself over entirely to lust.

"You're…you're right. I'm sorry Kiba." Naruto said after a moment.

"Its ok man, I understand. Now we really have to get some sleep, it's gotta be close to 3 a.m."

"Right…"

And so the two boys returned to their respective sleeping bags, neither one saying anything further. Within minutes Kiba was out cold and drooling, but Naruto stayed awake watching him for awhile and thinking. At last the confused blond drifted off into a fitful slumber, an unwilling victim of confusing emotions and raging teenage hormones.

* * *

There, this chapter is over at last. I tried to keep the humor as much as possible without ruining the effect, though I'm not sure how well I did. Input would be greatly appreciated. I cannot write business scenes for shit, but I hope that I at least managed something passable. That scene was necessary for a major plot point later. I also realize that there may not be campgrounds like the one I described in Japan, but it's my story so nyah! Lol, but seriously, I'm sure they have _something_ like that over there to recreate the camping experience. If they don't, they're missing out on a major tourist attraction. And for the record, I love Kiba, but every group needs its clown and I didn't want to use a big cliché and make it Naruto. So I went with the next best cliché and made it Kiba. Gee, aren't I creative? XD

I'd love any comments about the new style and format, or just any comments at all really. Reviews will definitely speed up the update process, yes indeed. -nods vigorously-


	3. Desire: Reunion

Thanks to all who reviewed. There are quite a few excuses I could give for the lack of updates, but I'll spare everyone the details and just get on with the story.

Dashes (-) denote a passage of time, change of scenery, etc.

* * *

_Desire: Reunion_

"Anko. Anko wake up." Naruto nudged the sleeping girl. "Wake up damn it!"

In response to his yells the sleeping girl only rolled over and continued snoring.

Well, he had tried being fair. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"There's a 50 off sale on all yaoi at Manga World. (1)" he whispered into her ear and then carefully backed off.

Three…two…one…

"YAOI!" Anko screeched, bolting upright and looking around wildly.

Spotting Naruto laughing at her silently, she grabbed him by the shirt and brought his face level with her own.

Her eyes narrowed into a glare. "You had better have a good excuse Naruto. And you are going to buy me some yaoi when this trip is over. And some dango. Or else." she added dangerously.

Just because they were best friends did not mean that she was above threatening him, especially when it came to her passions.

Naruto nodded hastily and Anko let go.

"So what's up? It must be important if you got up so early and pulled this."

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat and he decided to just say it. "I made out with Kiba last night."

She gaped dumbly at him and he winced. 'Here it comes.'

"YOU WHAT!?!" Anko screamed, waking up nearly every living thing within half a mile.

"Shhh keep it down! I don't want everyone to know about it.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT?! WHY KI-"

He clamped both of his hands over her mouth, trying to get her to listen.

"Anko I'm serious be quiet!" Naruto whispered over her muffled cries.

After a moment she calmed down and he released her.

"Why Kiba? What happened? He didn't force himself on you did he? Oh that pervert, I'll fucking kill him!"

Naruto smiled at his friend's tendency to get carried away. She was ranting on about Kiba being a sex offender and probably a closet rapist before he saw fit to stop her.

"Anko I'm the one that started it. I wanted to have sex with him and he refused."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Hey! I told you to keep it down damn it."

"Sorry. But what the fuck happened? And why would Kiba say no? We all know he'll screw anyone who asks."

"He said that I was just lonely and my hormones were out of control. He didn't want to take advantage of me."

Anko snorted derisively. "Never would have pegged Kiba as having a sense of honor."

"You shouldn't say stuff like that about him; he's a really good friend when it matters. What's with you two anyway? You always fight for no reason."

She looked away and said nothing, prompting Naruto to raise an eyebrow in concern.

"Did I say something wrong? Anko?"

"No, just forget it. What did you want anyway?"

"Can you drive me home?"

Anko's head whipped around and she resumed her earlier glare.

"What, why? If it's just because of what happened with Kiba-"

"Not just that. I'm worried about Sasuke too. We had a fight before I left and…well this time of the year isn't easy for him either, whether he admits it or not."

"He always was a stubborn bastard." Anko chuckled.

"So will you take me back?" Naruto pleaded, using his best puppy eyes to win her over.

She sighed heavily before consenting. "But you still have to buy me yaoi and dango!" she reminded him, shoving him out of her tent to get dressed.

"What was that about?" a voice asked him on the way back to his tent.

Naruto jumped and looked around, spotting his lazy friend still lying on the ground where he had been last night.

"Shikamaru." Naruto breathed, already calming down. "Don't do that man, you scared me."

"So I noticed, but what were you doing?"

Naruto fidgeted nervously, causing the brunette to raise an inquisitive eyebrow. "Well?"

"I was just asking Anko to drive me home. I forgot something important."

"Sounds troublesome." Shikamaru yawned, settling back down to continue staring up at the morning sky.

"You don't know the half of it." Naruto sighed. He entered his tent and began to pack everything for the trip home.

-

"Your brother didn't exactly look happy to see you yesterday Itachi." Kisame commented, stuffing a forkful of bacon into his mouth. The two new arrivals were currently enjoying a hearty breakfast in one of the mansion's auxiliary dining rooms.

Itachi watched his 'boyfriend' eat with disgust, silently wishing this charade wasn't necessary to begin with. But Sasuke was spoiled and smart; a dangerous combination and one that could easily ruin his plans.

"No, I didn't imagine he would be. I should think his reasons would be quite obvious, even to you."

Kisame disregarded the jab, preferring instead to savagely attack a poor platter of sausages. "Well they aren't so do tell." he said through a mouthful of food.

Itachi pushed his plate forward, his appetite completely gone. "Honestly, didn't anyone ever teach you how to eat properly?"

The giant man laughed heartily and continued to massacre the remaining food on the table.

"It's simple." Itachi sighed, looking up at the ornate chandelier. "Sasuke sees me as a threat to everything he has; the company, the family fortune, the house…and Naruto of course. He has a naturally suspicious mind. I'm sure that when he wakes up he'll begin thinking about every single possibility to get rid of me, if he hasn't already that is."

"Man you rich people are fucked up." Kisame snorted, sending little bits of egg flying everywhere.

"That's one way of putting it I suppose. All _you_ have to worry about is playing your part. And don't ever speak with Sasuke alone or he'll find some way to get the truth out of you."

"Why Ita-chan, if I didn't know any better I'd say you think I'm an idiot."

Itachi's left eye twitched at being called 'Ita-chan' by anyone except a certain blond. "You know a lot better than you think Kisame."

-

It was all just a dream. His exhausted mind had played an elaborate trick on him because of stress and the time of the year. Itachi wasn't back…he just couldn't be. At least that's what Sasuke repeated to himself over and over like a mantra the second he rejoined the world of the living.

He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Hopefully the servants had remembered Naruto's absence and hadn't prepared the usual Saturday morning feast.

Following the smell of food, he entered one of the smaller dining rooms in the mansion, wondering what the hell was going on. He preferred to take his meals in the main room and certainly didn't remember ordering a change. Then he noticed the state of the table.

"What the hell!? You, what happened in here?" he asked a servant that had been trying to inch out of the room in the corner of his eye.

The girl jumped and turned around nervously, obviously distressed over being noticed if her 'deer in the headlights' expression was any indication.

"M-my apologies Uchiha-sama, but your guests preferred to eat breakfast in here for today and we didn't want to rouse you from your slumber."

"Guests? I don't remember having…FUCK!"

The poor servant actually fell over in fright from his angry outburst. She stared up at her employer, eyes wide with fear.

Sasuke had closed his eyes and was massaging his temples. "Itachi," he said, opening his eyes and glaring icily at the trembling girl, "Itachi is here isn't he?"

She nodded and averted her gaze, unable to withstand his piercing gaze. When she looked up a minute later, he was gone.

-

"Thanks so much Anko." Naruto whispered, hugging the girl when they finally reached the mansion.

"No problem. Now hurry up and go find that asshole brother of yours."

Naruto chuckled and got out of the car. He unloaded his bags from the trunk and waved as Anko sped off down the lane.

A servant came running out to help him with his bags. "Naruto-san you're back early!"

"Yeah, things didn't work like I had hoped Achika-chan" Naruto explained wistfully. "Is Sasuke home?"

"Um well yes…we also have a guest." she informed him, fidgeting nervously.

"Really? Who is it? Some businessperson I bet."

"No, not quite. It's better if you find out yourself. Just follow the screams."

"Screams? What scr-"

"FUCKING BASTARD!"

Naruto winced at how loud Sasuke had managed to scream. He dropped the bag he was carrying and took off running through the halls, following the steady stream of shouts and curses. At last he reached the source of the commotion; one of the smaller dining rooms in the east wing.

He took a moment to prepare himself and entered the room. "Sasuke, what's going on?" All eyes turned to him in shock.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled dumbly, unsure of what to do.

The blonde's gaze traveled from Sasuke to an unknown man sitting at the table and finally came to rest on…

"Itachi." Naruto breathed. All color drained from his face and his eyes took on a deadened look. And as quickly as he had appeared he was gone, leaving two very flustered Uchiha and one highly amused Kisame behind him.

"That certainly went well." Kisame commented dryly.

* * *

I apologize once again for the lateness, as well as the relative shortness of this chapter. I wanted to end it with Naruto meeting Itachi for pretty obvious reasons. The good news is that I'm on a stable schedule now, so I should be able to manage bi-weekly updates at the very least. Oh and speaking of reviews, please see below to find out how you can make an appearance in a future chapter.

(1) I'm taking this opportunity to announce a contest of sorts. There will be a pivotal scene taking place at Manga World in chapter five involving Naruto, Anko, and a friend of Anko's working at the shop. The winner of this contest will get to cameo as that friend and help our dear Naruto realize something very important. The way to win is simple. I crave constructive criticism more than anything in order to improve my writing. If you leave me a constructive review telling me what works, what needs improvement, any weak spots or plot holes you've noticed in the story, etc., I will consider you for the cameo. Make sure you include that you want to participate in the contest just in case some of those wonderfully rare people that leave constructive reviews anyway happen to do so while it's running. This contest is open to everyone and will run until the release of chapter four.


	4. Desire: Understanding

The contest is still running. See the end of the last chapter for details on how you can make an appearance in the story.

Dashes (-) denote a passage of time, change of scenery, etc.

'_Italics'_ denote character thought.

* * *

_Desire: Understanding_

* * *

'_Not dead. He's not dead. Itachi is alive._'

Naruto knew that these thoughts should have comforted him; that he should be in his lost brother's arms right now begging for forgiveness, but a small voice in his mind held him back.

'**He abandoned you, left you and Sasuke to rot! Traitorous, treasonous wretch!**'

'_I'm sure he had a good reason! Itachi-nii loves us both…_'

'**Then where was he all these years? He could have sent some kind of sign that he was alive! Even after your parents died, he was nowhere to be found!**'

'…'

'**He doesn't care about either of you. He only wants to use you. He hates you and he always has. He **–'

"SHUTUP!!! JUST SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed aloud. "He does love me, he does…" the blond reassured himself weakly.

It seemed then that he could hear malicious laughter coming from somewhere, but soon it faded and he was left alone in his room, tears streaming down his tan face. The silence began to bear down on him and suddenly he felt quite scared. Was it his imagination, or were the walls closing in on him?

Giving in to his raging emotions, Naruto let out a terrible, piercing scream that echoed throughout the entire mansion.

-

Uchiha Itachi was at a loss. It was a strange situation to find himself in and he didn't like it one bit. He _always_ knew what to do, except when it came to his Naruto. The little blond constantly managed to throw him off balance and make him second-guess himself. Perhaps that was why he was so infatuated with his brother.

After the 'incident' in the dining room, Sasuke had muttered something about work and headed to the office, no doubt planning to drown himself in facts and figures to escape from the unpleasant situation.

'_Foolish little brother._' Itachi scoffed mentally.

He knew it would be difficult, but once he managed to patch things up with Naruto, he would be back on top once again. He would be the blonde's favorite, while Sasuke would be the shadow, always at work or busy with one thing or another. And from there things would progress smoothly until at last Naruto was his and his alone.

For anyone else, this plan might seem like wishful thinking. For Uchiha Itachi, it was the only acceptable outcome. He would not allow the world to give him any less than total and complete satisfaction.

But the problem remained; actually approaching Naruto. Not that he was _scared_ of his adopted brother, he was just wary. There was a world of difference. And he had only been standing silently outside his brother's door for half an hour to admire its ornate carving, nothing more. It certainly wasn't doubt that held him back. Not at all.

"SHUTUP!!! JUST SHUT UP!" Naruto suddenly yelled from inside.

To his credit, Itachi only flinched _slightly_. This was going to be harder than he thought.

He could hear Naruto's sobbing through the door and sighed with the knowledge that he was the cause of his brother's suffering. But, he resolved, things have to get worse before they can get better.

He waited until the sobbing stopped and took a deep breath, stepping up to the door and placing his hand on the knob. He was just about to turn it and open the door when a deafening scream erupted from within. This time Itachi took a full step back before throwing open the door and rushing inside. He did not like the sight that greeted him.

-

Poor Kisame was in the shower when Naruto's horrible scream blasted through the mansion. He dropped the soap in surprise and, cursing a blue streak, managed to slip on it when he tried to pick it up. Sometimes it sucked being so freakishly tall.

"Damn brat. Itachi had better hurry up and finish this business so I can get the hell out of here." he muttered, rubbing his abused backside.

-

Sasuke was pissed. And tired. And about fifty other things that had caused him to snap at everyone he met and fire some poor mailroom worker who, according to Sasuke, "Looked at me oddly."

"Bad morning sunshine?" Kakashi asked blithely the moment Sasuke entered his office.

"Fuck off Kakashi; I'm not in the mood for your shit today."

"But Sasuke-kun, I've got some wonderful news for you!"

"You've decided to kill yourself and trouble me no more?" Sasuke asked mock-hopefully, causing Kakashi to pout.

"You really are in a mood today huh?" Kakashi sighed. "Well, I was going to tell you that Hyuuga Corp. agreed to your proposal and that they want to arrange a meeting with you ASAP to discuss the arrangement. But, since you're being so pissy, I think I'll just go to lunch early."

With that the silver-haired man walked out, leaving behind a stunned Uchiha.

A moment later Kakashi's head poked in through the door. "Oh and I forgot to tell you that I already set up the meeting for you. Expect Hyuuga Neji at your home tomorrow evening around 6 for dinner and to work out the specifics of the deal."

"You what!?" Sasuke screamed, unable to believe this. How dare this…this _assistant_ do such a thing without his consent? But it was too late, Kakashi was already gone.

"Great, just fucking great." Sasuke muttered.

-

Itachi burst into the room to find a sight that would forever haunt him afterwards; Naruto was curled up in a ball on the bed, tears streaming down his face and whimpering softly.

The eldest Uchiha looked around the room quickly, taking in the utter state of ruin it was in. Furniture lay tipped over, clothes lay shredded on the ground, and it seemed that Naruto had destroyed just about everything breakable that he owned.

Itachi took a step forward and heard the characteristic 'crunch' of broken glass beneath his foot. He looked down and found a shattered picture frame, containing a picture of him and his two brother's no less. It was taken years ago and Itachi was surprised that Naruto still had it at all.

"Go away." Naruto sobbed, aware of his brother's presence thanks to the glass.

"Naruto, we have to talk. I need to make you understand."

Naruto bolted upright, rage written across his features. "Understand what!? How you abandoned us all? How you pretended to be dead all this time? How you left me to mourn you all these years…"

In his heart of hearts, Itachi felt sorrow. He had never imagined that his disappearance would affect the blond so much. Nor had he expected to feel Naruto's pain so keenly. How did the boy manage to do this to him?

"Just go away Itachi, go back to wherever you've been hiding. The brother I loved is dead and nothing can bring him back."

Itachi snapped back to reality on hearing this. That was…_unacceptable_. No one, _**no one**_, called Uchiha Itachi a coward, not even his treasured youngest brother.

Itachi's face hardened and his eyes held barely-contained cold fury. "Don't you _dare_, presume to think you can send me away again Naruto. You have no idea what I've suffered through these past few years."

But Naruto, being his usual stubborn self, refused to back down despite the many warning bells going off in his head.

"_Suffered_? You think that you've suffered?! What about Sasuke? He's been forced to do things he doesn't want to ever since you left. Fuck, he's been running a company he hates for over a year! And do you know what its been like for me to watch the life get sucked out of him slowly, day by day, without being able to do anything!?"

Itachi closed the space between them in an instant, surprising Naruto so much that he tried to jump back, but found himself instead in Itachi's strong embrace.

"I know Naruto. I know about everything the both of you had to go through. And for what it's worth, I apologize. But you must understand that I didn't leave because I wanted to."

"Then why did you leave?" Naruto sobbed, burying his head into Itachi's shoulder.

"I can't tell you that, not right now anyway. But know that every day I was forced to spend away from you was agony."

"So, you do love us?" Naruto asked, mistakenly thinking Itachi was referring to both him and Sasuke.

"Yes, I do. More than anything else in this world."

Naruto sighed weakly and fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Itachi down beside him. "It's not fair Ita-niichan" Naruto mumbled, nuzzling into his brother's chest the way he used to during his childhood.

Itachi's breath hitched, mainly due to their compromising position, but he managed a reply all the same, "No it isn't. But none of that matters anymore. Rest now, Naruto and we'll talk more later."

"Ok." Naruto yawned, slowly drifting off to sleep in the arms he had dreamed about for years. It didn't take long before he was out like a light.

Itachi, meanwhile, was troubled about what to do next. He would have to tell Naruto the truth sooner or later, but in doing so he would destroy the blonde's memories of the only parents he had ever known. Could he really do that to his otouto?

Sighing, Itachi removed himself from his brother's grasp and tucked the boy in. He exited the room and told a servant that happened to be passing by to get the maids to clean Naruto's room without waking the blond up.

"Now then, I think its time I paid Mother and Father a little visit." he muttered as soon as the servant was out of earshot.

* * *

Jeez, I kinda outdid myself with the sap at the end didn't I? Sorry about that. I also want to apologize for the shortness of the chapter; it was split in half from the last for dramatic effect. Next chapter: look for much of Itachi's past to be revealed, along with a healthy helping of fluff and some inter-family intrigue. Oh those wacky Uchihas, what will I make them do next?

Oh and reviews are lovely; they let me know people are still reading the story and encourage me to update faster.


	5. I Give In

Due to strenuous harassment and badgering by a few people able to annoy me in real life, Desires of Emptiness will be continued until it is finished. Some previously published parts will be edited, while others will be rewritten entirely. Thanks to all who have supported this story publicly and contacted me privately about continuing, it has meant a lot to me.


End file.
